Wanted
by ChibiWolf2020
Summary: Lili is a Diclonius wanted by the police. During the chase, she remembers he brother Vash, and the years that have passed.


**This was an edited/revised version of a story I had been working on for class. This is all self-Edited, so sorry for any mistakes! This is a slight Elfen Lied & Hetalia crossover if anyone's confused. This hints that Lili (Lichtenstein) is wanted as one of the Diclonius.**

**/**_**Flashbacks will be written like this/ **_ **Enjoy!**

She heard sirens behind her, echoing off the building walls. The sound, so familiar, brought back memories. Though none were good.

_/She remembered 3 years ago (She had been counting) what happened to her older brother. Her older brother by 3 years, Vash Zwingli, had woken her up from her sleep one night._

"_Lili," He said, (Lili being the name she was given) "c'mon, we have to go now."_

"_Why now?" she asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What's wrong?"_

"_They're around here now." He replied, a serious look on his face. Lili knew who 'They' were. The police._

_Lili was a pretty girl, with short blonde hair, sea-green eyes, and a purple ribbon tied into to hair. The only thing that really stood out was that she had two large, almost cat-like horns adorning her head. A rare mutation she had been told. Nobody else could see them, but she also was hosting two invisible 'arms' that could reach as far as 5 meters._

_Lili helped her brother pack up the few belongings they had and disappeared into the complicated maze of buildings and alleyways. The city was a cramped place, and it was easy to get lost if you didn't know your way around. As the two heard the sound of sirens gradually growing closer and louder, they picked up the speed. They ran faster and faster, until they had reached their own speed limits._

_Vash turned around to face his sister. "Stay here," he commanded, "and don't move unless I tell you to, no exceptions." _

_He pushed her aside, causing her to drop their items. She stumbled into the shadows, hitting a cold brick wall. She whipped her head back to where she had been standing only a few seconds ago. A small squad of police were crowding around Vash, keeping him from escaping._

_He dodged the first man's hand, jumping to the side. He tripped when another lunged out and him, hitting the ground. One of the men who had tried to grab him pulled him up on his knees. He locked a pair of silver handcuffs around his wrists, locking them tight._

_Lili began to step out, but stopped when her brother sent a glare her way. He subtly shook his head 'no' and waited for her to step back. She hesitantly walked back to where she had been standing, trying hard to not make any noise. The one who had locked him up began to direct him to one of the police's cars, where he quietly climbed in the back. He looked back at Lili, as she slowly stepped out of the shadows. _

_When all the police had left, Lili walked out to the middle of the alleyway. She looked off solemnly to where she had last seen Vash before they drove away, leaving her completely alone./_

She suddenly heard a loud screech of tires on the paved road. Snapping out of her daze she looked behind her for a fraction of a second. Lili saw one of the squad cars dawning on her, growing bigger as it grew closer. She felt a quick rush of adrenaline kicks in, causing her to run as fast as her body would allow.

She knew that they were gaining her and that she would need to come up with a new plan. Lili abruptly stopped running and turned into a new street. She twisted and turned, using her knowledge of the city in an attempt to lose the authorities. Turning the corner she merged back onto the main street. As she did so, she whipped her head back to see if she had successfully evaded the 'enemy'.

During her distraction she failed to see a small crew hoisting up a thick roped net at the end of the road. When Lili turned back around (now seeing that the police squad was still hot on her trail) the force of suddenly hitting the net at full speed knocked her down to the ground, causing her yell out. Dazed, she tried to move her knees but felt one side of the large trap being lifted up. She fell over to the right side squeaking as she fell on her wrist. One of the people surrounding her, a woman, began to speak to her colleagues.

"Did you page the captain about the capture?" she asked demandingly.

"Yeah, when she turned back over this way," one of the men replied, "said he'd send some back-up in case. He sent for Dr. Bonnefoy to check her out when we brought her back"

Lili stifled a gasp. 'Brought her back?' What were they planning to do with her? Would she finally see Vash again after all this time? Questions bounced around in her head, although she had no answers to any of them. Never would she dare ask any of the police force members. So, she quietly sat there as four of them dragged her over to one of the cars.

She felt the cool leather seats touch her skin. Hearing the door slam shut, she fought off the heavy net and sat up. Turning to look out the window Lili saw the large clock tower move one of it's hands. The time was now midnight, 12:00 exactly. Sighing, she turned away to stare down at her feet. It was over now. She didn't have to run anymore.


End file.
